I'll find you
by TashiBabi
Summary: kenlos modern day cinderella story. Rated t for language and suggestions of sex.
1. Invitation

**Conversation with my mum during/after big time surprise**

***the lift doors open and jo is there***

**me: that is his ex**

**mum: what the one he was like I'll tuck you in every night on the phone to?**

**me: yeah. **

**mum: typical man snogging other girls. **

**I tried to explain to her that they sort of broke up but because she hasn't seen all of the episodes it was hard to explain.**

**Anyway, it's story time.**

* * *

Carlos' POV

Today was like any other. I was in the kitchen cleaning the oven when my stepmother came into the kitchen diner with a letter in her hand.

"You'll never guess what. Prince Knight has invited us to his family's ball. Rumour has it that he might be looking for a suitor. " She explains to my older twin brother and sister Antonio and Natalia.

"YES. This is what I have been waiting for." Antonio says excitedly.

"Antonio. He is a dude. Why would he choose you? I ask.

"Because the prince is Bisexual. He could still go for me." My heart leaps a little hearing this. I could get together with the prince. I now have a massive smile on my face thinking about being a prince.

"Wipe that smile off your face. In your dreams will you be coming with us. You shall stay here cleaning." My stepmother says to my disappointment.

"He is so good looking. Look here." My sister gets up and shows me a picture of him on her iPad. I'm not going to deny it. He is super fit. He has golden blonde hair that sweeps to the side and bright green eyes.

"His eyebrows are a bit bushy but when we get married I'll wax them." She confesses.

"I think his eyebrows are cute." I say.

"You have rubbish taste in boys. Luckily no boy will ever ask you out so you don't need to worry."

"Okay now, Antonio, Natalia, Lets go and get ready." My stepmother says as they all leave the room.


	2. Fairy god mother

"Don't expect us to be back when you fall asleep. These parties go on until the early morning. And I expect that bathroom to be spotless when I come back. Bye." And they all leave. I'm now all alone in this big house left to do nothing but clean and think about the ball. I would love to go there and meet the prince but I'm treated like the piece of shit I probably am. I look into the bathroom mirror and just look at the reflection. My hair is flat and unstyled. I'm wearing a dirty white vest top and tracksuit bottoms that have tears in them. Tears roll down my cheeks as I think about my life. Suddenly a there is a puff of smoke and an old woman appears.

"Who are you?" I ask

"I am your fairy god mother. And I'm hear to get you ready for the ball." Before I can ask any questions she takes out a magic wand, casts a spell and my hair magically spikes up and is styled perfectly. I look back into the mirror and gasp. It looks amazing.

"No questions. Just enjoy your new look. Now your outfit." She puts her hand out and hanger with an outfit appears.

"Now try this on." I go into my room and put it on. I look like (**Imagine what Carlos wore to his date with curly hair Jennifer**).

I go back out to her and she claps her hands. "Perfect."

"Do really have to wear this. Can't I just wear jeans. I feel ridiculous."

"You look attractive. The prince will love you in this."

"Will he?" I ask shyly.

"He won"t be able to keep his hands of you. Now, let's get there." And with another wave of her wand we are outside the castle.

"Okay, important things you need to know. At midnight tonight you will go back to your normal self and everything I have done will be undone."

"Midnight. That only leaves 5 hours."

"So you better get in there quick. Good luck."

Even though I have so many questions as to what just happened, I'm very grateful and run inside the castle and into the ball room, trying to avoid people I might know.


	3. The ball

Kendall's POV

I'd like to say I am enjoying myself but I'm not. This place is full of girls throwing themselves at me. I hate it. I head over to the bar area and pick up a glass of champagne. I turn around just to see what is around here and to my surprise I see a gorgeous Latino sitting all by himself next to me. I shamelessly check him out, raking my eyes up and down his body. I don't care what people think, this guy is God damn fit!

* * *

Carlos' POV

I was just sitting at the bar when the prince came and sat next to me. Even though I am freaking out like a fan girl I keep looking at the glass in my hand and try to avoid eye contact.

"Hello Gorgeous." Kendall flirts. He must be talking to somebody else. There are some girls behind me so he must be chatting them up. But it looks as if he is staring at me.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask

"Well I don't see anybody else here half as good looking as you." I blush at his remark.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Carlos."

"Nice to meet you Carlos. I am"

"Prince Knight. Everyone here knows who you are." I interrupt.

"Call me Kendall. So why isn't your boyfriend here with you?" He asks

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Now that does not make sense. A man as attractive as you can not possibly be single." This man must be determined to make me blush.

"Where are you from Carlos? Because some one with such great skin as yours can't be from here."

"I'm from here but my mother is from the Dominican Republic and my father is Spanish and Venezuelan but at the moment I live with my stepmother."

"Such beautiful countries. Must be wear you get your beauty from." If I blush any harder my cheeks will be the same colour as a tomato. I look down trying to regain my composure and get my cheeks back to their natural colour. But Kendall has other ideas. He puts his finger under my chin and lifts my head up and says

"Hey, don't look at the floor. Your lovely brown eyes should never look down." I naturally look down again but his hands cup my cheeks and lift my head up. I look into his green eyes as he leans in and kisses me. OMG my first kiss is with a prince. He pulls away and he has a massive grin on his face. He leans in again and I kiss back. When we pull away he says "Did you like that?" I nod. "Do you want to do it again?" He asks me. We lean in again and we kiss but with alot more passion and it's a lot rougher. There's tongues, teeth hitting and hands all over the other persons head. I could just say we were making out but that doesn't sound sophisticated. When we finish I open my eyes to see I have completely ruined Kendall's hair style. I try to sort it out but he stops me.

"I don't care what my hair looks like. Do you want to dance?"

"Yes." I say in return. He takes my hand and leads us to the dance floor.

* * *

Kendall's POV

Carlos and I are currently dancing. Well, I say dancing. He is throwing his arms around in random directions while jumping and I'm just staring at him. He looks so cute; like a young child trying to dance. I take out my phone and start to record him.

"What are you doing?" He asks me.

"Recording you dance."

"Do you like my moves?"

"I love them." I finish recording and go over to him.

"Do you want to see it?" he nods in response. I hand him the phone and he hits play. After watching it he has a shocked and embarrassed look on his face.

"Do I really look like that dancing?" He says disappointingly.

"Yeah."

"Sorry sometimes I get really hyper and I guess that happens." He replies pointing to the phone.

"Don't say that. I think you are an amazing dancer." I lean in and kiss him gently.

"Prince Knight, would you or your friend like a drink?" A waiter asks us carrying a tray of champagne.

"YES" Carlos says eagerly and takes two glasses. He downs them both only using 1 gulp each. He goes for another 2 but I stop him.

"Carlos, maybe you should only have one more for now. You need to pace yourself."

"Yeah you're right." I take a glass and take a sip. I thank the waiter and he leaves.

* * *

Later on Carlos and I are slow dancing. My hands are around the bottom of his waist and Carlos has his hands and head resting on my chest. Anybody who is coming up to us I just tell them to piss off. I don't want anything to ruin this perfect moment with Carlos.

"Kenny?" I guess it's now my turn to blush. What a great nickname.

"What cutie?"

"I was just thinking. It's a good thing everyone knows you're Bisexual. If not there would be a lot of questions."

"I'm not Bi." I admit. Carlos moves away and gives me a confused look.

"So how come everyone I know thinks you are?" He asks.

"I tell everyone I'm Bi to please my parents and well...everyone. The truth is I'm fully gay. I have no interest in girls at all. I just say I'm bisexual to keep my mum happy. I don't want another "you need to marry a girl so you can have children and heirs to the throne" talk. But Carlos, you don't need to worry. All you need to know is that I'm into guys. More specifically, I'm into you." I pull him into me and kiss him to reasure him that I want to stay with him.

* * *

Carlos' POV

Me and Kendall are dancing and Rude Boy by Rihanna comes on. I think it's fair to say that all that champagne has gone to my head but I don't care. I can just blame the booze for what I am about to do. I stand infront of him facing away. I start to grind up on him and hold onto his thighs.

"What are you doing Carlitos?"

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying it. I can feel Kendall Jr up against my arse." No lie. I must be making him hard with my sexy dancing.

"Carlos, trust me I am enjoying it and if it was me, you alone in a bedroom I would fuck you soooo hard I'd make you scream. But right now we are in a room full of people, including my relatives and you need to stop." He whispers in my ear.

I turn around to him and take of my jacket and throw it onto a table. Kendall thinks nothing about it, just thinking I must be hot. But then I start to unbutton my shirt.

"Uhh. I said stop Carlos!"

"Shut up and enjoy the show." By this time I have my shirt off and am twirling it around my fingers. Kendall has his mouth open staring at my body.

"Gorgeous." Kendall mutters. "C'mon Carlos. Lets get you dressed. Not only are you embarrassing me and yourself, I don't want anyone else to see your body. It's mine. Not to sound possesive or anything." Kendall says while buttoning up my shirt. I randomly look up and see a clock. It is 11:58. Shit.

"Kendall, I need to go."I say before I run out of the ball room. I get to the hallway area when Kendall catches up with me.

"Carlos, please don't go. Is it because I made you put your shirt on again, because if you want you can spend the rest of the ball shirtless. Just please stay!" Kendall begs.

"I"m sorry." I give him a chaste kiss and run away. On the way out I trip over and fall over. Kendall comes over to see if I'm okay and put on the shoe that came off while I fell but I look down at my watch and it is now 11:59. I get up and run away out of the door not caring about my shoe. I get to the end of the driveway when it gets to midnight and I get transformed back to my normal unattractive self. I then run home in the hope that I have time to clean the bathroom before my stepmother, Natalia and Antonio get home.


	4. Dreams

**This chapter is of Carlos' and Kendall's dreams the night of the ball. **

* * *

Carlos' dream

Carlos and Kendall are in the ball room but unlike last night there is no music playing and it is just them there.

"Carlos why did you run away last night? Don't you like me? Don't you love me?" Kendall asks.

"Of course I love you Kendall but if I'd of stayed you would of seen the real me. The unattractive me."

"Now Litos, there is no ugly you. You are so beautiful you will never understand. Tell me one thing you don't like about yourself and I will kiss it and make it pretty, even though you are already pretty."

"The mole on my chin." Kendall then kisses his mole. After he gives out a light laugh and says "Anything else?"

"The scar on my arm." Kendall picks up Carlos's arm and kisses the scar on it.

"And my lips."

"Now Carlos, I think you just want me to kiss you. Is that true?" Carlos nods and puts a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ohh your smile. Another thing I love about you." They lean in and kiss eachother.

* * *

Kendall's dream

Carlos and Kendall lay on Kendall's bed completely naked with Carlos's shirt on the bed. Carlos has his head on Kendall's chest.

"Thank you for last night. I got to meet Kendall Jr even though after meeting him I think I'll call him Kendall's MASSIVE best friend. I sure enjoyed it. Lucky you have soundproof walls. Wouldn't want you Mother or Sister to hear us." Carlos says.

"You're a noisy little man in the sack. But who could blame you when you have Kendall's massive best friend in your arsehole."

"You're dirty. I like that. But I'm sure the real me would like it more."

"What?" Kendall asks.

"Oh come on Kendall you are dreaming. I'm not really with you. The reality is you let me run away and now you're dreaming about me and you'll probably wake up covered in your own cum from what you "dreamed" we did. But it's morning now Kendall. Why don't you wake up?"

"Because in the real world you're not in my bed. I don't know where you are. I don't even know your full name so I can find you. Here I can see you, hear you, kiss you." Kendall then leans in to kiss Carlos.

"So why don't you find me? You could wake up, hire some of them people from last night who handed out the free drinks, take my shoe and try to put it on every man in the state. When you find the man who it fits, you found me."

"But what if I don't find you. What then? I can't just spend the rest of my life not with you. I know it sounds rediculous because we only met last night but I really do love you Carlos. And it would break my heart if I never saw you again."

"Look Kendall. There is no doubt in my mind that you won't find me. You are determined and with that you'll find me. Even if it takes years. But if for some reason that you don't find me, which I doubt, I'll always be here in your dreams." They then lean in and hug each other tightly.

Kendall real life

Kendall wakes up from his dream with two things on his mind. Number 1- He will find Carlos no matter what and number 2- Dream Carlos was right. He was covered in his own jizz. But that doesn't matter. He gets up, eats, cleans himself and gets dressed. He then walks over to his chest of drawers. He picks up Carlos' shoe and says to it,

"I will find you Carlos. I'll find you."

* * *

**OMG today iGoodbye aired in the UK. Me and my mum nearly cried. iCarly has been part of my life now for like 5 years and now it's over. :'( God knows how I will react when BTR ends!**


	5. Found you

Kendall's POV

This can't be happening. My team and I have been searching for 2 days to find Carlos and nothing. We have had to resort to trying the shoe on people who weren't even invited to the ball. We are currently searching the middle class area of the state. My family don't many people around here is there is a slim chance of finding Carlos here but I'm getting desperate. There in one more house we need to search that was invited to the ball and after that I don't know what I'll do. Having Carlos in my dreams isn't enough. I actually need to hold him and see them beautiful brown eyes in real life.

We finally get to the very last house where people were invited to the ball to and I am very anxious and nervous. If he doesn't live in this house I don't know where else to look. I would have to search other states near or maybe after the ball he went to Venezuela to see his Dad if he was there. Maybe he was going to be late for his flight and that is why he ran off. But even still he wouldn't go to the airport with only one shoe. Anyway I get to the front door of where the Garcia's live. I knock on the front door and an middle aged woman opens the door.

"Well hello there Prince Knight. What can I do for you?" She flirts and squeezes her cleavage together. I want to throw up. This is one of the reasons I like guys.

"Hello Mrs. Garcia. May my team and I come in?" I ask. She nods and allows us in. Her home is very clean. The floor tiles are sparkling and there isn't any dust on one of the many ornaments

"Can you please bring the men who live in this house to me?"

"Of course. I'll just get him."

Me and my team go into the living room and again the room is spotless. Mrs. Garcia comes down with a Latino boy who doesn't look like Carlos, but after 2 days of searching I can't be picky. A young girl comes down too. I assume they are siblings.

"Please all sit down. You are probably wondering what I am doing here. Well at the ball a man I was interested in ran away and left nothing but his shoe. So I am going to try the shoe on you." Kendall points to the young man. "And if it fits you must be my suitor."

I take the shoe out of a bag and try to put it on his foot. His feet are way to large to fit in the shoe. Carlos has cute little feet unlike this big footed monster.

"The shoe doesn't fit you. You are not my suitor." I sulk. This was the last house where people were invited and he isn't here. "C'mon guys lets go." I gesture for my team to leave when one of the men says,

"Hang on a minute Prince. It says here that 2 men live in this house. We have only tried one."

"Mrs Garcia, may I please see the other man who lives in this house?"

"You can but he didn't go to the ball. You would just be wasting your time."

"Look lady, I have been looking for 2 days straight to find this person. I don't care if he went to the ball or not. Get him down here NOW!' I say pissed off. I've finally got to the end of my teather.

She goes to get this other man. The young girl tries to flirt but I'm really not in the mood and even if I was straight I wouldn't go out with that ugly mug. Mrs Garcia comes in with a man behind her. I don't look up to see this man's face. I just put the shoe on his foot when he sat down. I slide the shoe onto his foot and to my surprise it fits perfectly.

I slowly look up his body. He is wearing all dirty, old and torn clothes so this can't be my Carlos but then I reach his face. He has the same eyebrows, same nose, same lips and most importantly, same eyes. I stand up to get a better view. My eyes lock on his as I realise I've found him. Tears brim my eyes. I am so happy. Even though he looks so different to the man I met at the ball, I know it is him.

"I have to be sure." I mumble. I take off his dirty vest top and underneath is the same toned stomach I could never forget. It was then I was sure this was definatly my Carlos.

"Carlos." I say while smiling and lightly crying.

"Yeah?" He replies looking equally as happy.

I lift him to stand up and then kiss him with as much passion as possible. When we pull back I hug him tightly.

"What the fuck? Carlos was home the night of the ball." Mrs. Garcia protests.

"Well that is where you are wrong. Carlos was at the ball, I chatted him up and we spent the rest of the night together. Well, until midnight where little Litos here ran away. And today I guess I found my suitor again."

"That is your suitor. My stepson Carlos? Surely you would prefer Antonio. He is tall, charming and can treat you like a gentleman."

"What?" I ask. Why would they think Antonio is better than Carlos. And I don't want someone to look after me. I want someone to look after, such as Carlos.

"Well I am so much better than Carlos. You surely want me rather than that hyperactive little prick." After hearing this I raise my fist and punch him in the eye then nose.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! Don't listen to them Litos." I shout

"Well it's true. He's a dumb ass who will only marry for the money because he can't get a job. Why? Because he is stupid and no company will hire someone who get hyper at the littlest things." Mrs Garcia says.

"I may only know Carlos for 5 hours at the ball but I know he isn't like that. And as if you wouldn't marry me for the money and fame. Come on Carlos. We're leaving."

"No he's not!" His stepmother says pulling him back followed by his step brother. I pull him back and pick him up bridal style. I can see him tearing up. Must be from all the pulling and the harsh words from his family.

"Shh baby. They aren't going to hurt you. If they do they will have to get through me." I comfort him. He nods in response and nuzzles his head into my chest. I swiftly walk out of the house followed by my team. We get to the car and I put Carlos on my lap as there isn't enough seats.

"I found you Carlos. Isn't that incredible. But babe, why did you run away at the ball?" I ask.

"Okay. You are not going to believe this but my fairy godmother came and put spells on me to make me look attractive. But at midnight the spells wear off so because I didn't want you to see the ugly me I ran away." Carlos explains.

"Baby, there is no ugly you. Even now with your flat hair and dirty old clothes you look amazing. So amazing I want to marry you." Carlos simply smiled.

"Where am I going to live now Kenny?" I love that nickname.

"With me. In the castle." Carlos gasps. Must be shocked that he is about to live in a castle. He shouldn't be. It isn't that big a deal, and there is no way I'm letting him back home.

"Are you sure? Isn't there checks that need to be made before I even step foot in your home?"

"Usually yes but I know you and they'll trust me. If not, well they aren't invited to the wedding."

"Are we really getting married?" He asks. I don't think he believes me.

"Of course we are. I love you Carlos."

"I love you too Kendall." He then turns around so he is straddling me. He then leans in and kisses me. The men next to me don't look to thrilled but they are going to have to get used to it. I've got a feeling there is going to be a lot more kisses in the horizon.

* * *

**There is going to be maybe 1 or 2 chaps after this one. :)**


	6. Happy ever after

Carlos's POV

It has been a few months since Kendall or as I like to call him "Kenny" found me after the ball. I now live with him in his family's extravagant castle. At first I felt very out of place. There are servants and chefs and guards. It is so different from my old life style. Unlike before where I would do everything, Kendall now insists that I don't lift a finger around the castle. When I first moved in here I didn't have anything and I thought I would be given my own room but Kenny immediately moved me into his bedroom and took me shopping to buy as much clothes as I wanted. I was concerned about the price but he said "I would spend milions to make my cutie happy."

"What you thinking about babe?" Kendall asks me shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Just about how my life has changed. For the better of course."

"Of course." Kendall then picks me up from my spot on the bed and puts me on his lap. He then takes my hands and hold them. He rubs his thumb against my engagement ring. Even though me and Kenny are going to get married anyway he still got a ring, went down on one knee and proposed just to make sure I wanted to do it. Plus it was really romantic.

"Kenny, I've just realised that for the few months I've been here, we've spent most of our time naked in our room." Kendall smirks

"Are you complaining ..._papi?" _Kendall flirts and raises one of his eyebrows._  
_

"No I am not. And luckily no one else is thanks to your sound proof walls. That's the best investment you've made in your life. But what made you first get them?" I ask

"Well, when I was 17 I brought a boy back here for the first time. My family were out so I thought I was safe. We got down to it and it was really good. Both of us were moaning and then when we came we were screaming. When we finished I looked up and saw my mum. She said "could you be any louder?". I was so embarrased and I swore to myself that I would never be heard again. So then I got my walls done. And by the way, you are so much better then that boy." Kendall explains and kisses me sweetly.

"Mr Carlos Knight. I could get used to that." I say dreamily.

"In only 2 days sweetheart. Then you will be all mine."

* * *

Today is the day. The day I become Mr Knight. I am in a room fulll of people sorting out my outfit and hair and just making sure the day goes perfectly. The wedding is going to be televised so the pressure is on the to have a fairytale wedding. Looking out the window I see people setting up the isle and camera men checking equipment. In the room is Katie, Kendall's sister, getting her makeup done. She is wearing a navy blue dress to match the colour theme.

My family aren't invited to the wedding so the best man is Kendall's best friend Dustin and the ushers are his cousins. The only family member coming is my Dad. Even though I haven't seen my Dad in years Kendall saw how desperate I was to see him and essembled a team together to find him. They found him and invited him to the wedding.

"You have grown up so much son. The Carlos I knew had to cover up his crotch with a pillow when an attractive boy band came on TV."

"DAD!" I screech. He is so embarrasing. There are women and a 14 year old that didn't need to know that.

"You better not say that in your speech later on."

"No promises."

"Carlos, Mr Garcia, we are all set. You may now follow us to the ceremony." One of the helpers said. I turn around to look out the window and Kendall is there at the top of the isle looking nervous. I quickly turn away as I don't want Kendall to see my suit before the big event. My suit is different to his. His is black and blue while mine is white and blue.

I follow eveyone else until I see cameras recording me. I have to smile to them even though I want to hide away. I guess this is what my life will be like once I marry my prince. To my surprise all the guests are in their seats. They must of rushed after they were allowed in.

The music starts and the guests stand up. Katie goes before us walking down the isle. I then link my arm with my Dad's and start walking. Everyone is staring and it is a bit intimidating but I know they are only looking in admiration. Just like Will's and Kate's royal wedding. When I finally see Kendall his eyes are blown wide staring at me. When I get to him I let go off my dad and hold his hands.

"You look beautiful." Kendall whispers to me.

"Thank you. So do you." I reply.

The registrar says some stuff before we get to the important I do's.

"Do you Carlos Garcia take Kendall Knight to be your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part?

"I do." I say tearing up.

"Do you Kendall Knight take Carlos Garcia to be your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part?"

"I do." Kendall says now slowly crying.

"Now may I ask the best man to give Carlos his ring to Kendall." Dustin gets up and gives me the ring. Me and Kendall have matching rings which say 'I love you' ingraved on the inside.

"Carlos put the ring on Kendall's finger and repeat after me." I put the ring on his finger. "With this ring-"

"With this ring."

"I pledge my love and faithfulness to you-"

"I pledge my love and faithfulness to you."

"Today, tomorrow and always."

"Today, tomorrow and always." I finally say and kiss Kendall's finger with the ring on it.

"Now may I ask the maid of honour to give Kendall his ring to Carlos." Katie gives the ring to her older brother.

"Kendall, put the rind on Carlos finger and repeat after me." He puts the ring on me and I look at it. Even though I have already seen it looks so much better when he puts it on with everyone watching.

"With this ring-"

"With this ring."

"I pledge my love and faithfulness to you-"

"I pledge my love and faithfulness to you."

"Today, tomorrow and always."

"Today, tomorrow and always." Kendall looks into my eyes with such love and hope.

"I know pronounce you husband and husband. Kendall you may kiss your husband." Kenny then leans in and gives me a sweet kiss. As much as he wants to do tongue millions of people, including children are watching this so I clamp my jaw shut refusing entrance. We pull back and everyone is on their feet applauding. We then go away to sign paper work that officially makes me Mr Knight.

* * *

Later on it is the evening reception. We have ate the meals and the speeches have been done. Dustin did a great job at embarrassing Kendall and thankfully my Dad didn't tell any stories about me getting boners. A double win. At the moment I am sitting on Kenny's lap with him holding me so I can't get up.

"Babe, we need to get up and talk to people. I can't just stay here for the rest of the night." I say

"Yes we can if I say so. You're mine now." I laugh at his possessiveness.

"Now may we have the new couple up to the floor for their first dance." I hear the DJ say. Kendall carries me to the floor. When he puts me down Halo by Beyonce starts. I put my arms around his head and he wraps his around my waist.

"Kenny baby, if you are my prince, is this my fairytale ending?"

"Of course Litos. You're my princess cinderella and I'm your prince charming, together forever." He kisses my nose and I giggle.

"Together forever." I repeat and hold his hands; intertwining our fingers together so our rings are next to each other.

"What next Kenny?"

"I don't know. But we have a lifetime together to do whatever we want."

* * *

**Yeah, so the ending is suckish but i couldn't think of a good one**

**;) xx**


End file.
